Together
by Tadpole24
Summary: "As much as you may wish to deny it, Swan, your best asset here is me." Captain Swan moments set after And Straight on Til Morning. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Oh god wow! How good was that finale?! So many expectations were surpassed. And from it, this little ficlet was born and commences as soon as the episode finished. Hopefully you like it :) _

_Come join me on Tumblr where everything is Captain Swan and nothing hurts (wonder24 is the name!) _

_Disclaimer: I would have never come up with half the stuff they did. I do not own OUAT in an way shape or form._

..:::..

Together

..:::..

Travelling through this portal is not what she expected. She's jumped into them before, but sailing through a portal is something else entirely.

It's all happened so fast. From Hook's betrayal, to saving Storybrooke, to watching her son be pulled into a portal, to climbing aboard the Jolly Roger to find him. Her mind is reeling, but in those precious few moments between lands, sailing across realms, she feels oddly calm.

Her eyes slide to Hook, where he is standing at the helm of the ship and she sees the way his jaw is clenched, his neck tight with strain as he steers the Jolly Roger towards Neverland. The stories she grew up with have never quite balanced with the stories she has heard from her family and her friends about the land fairytales were born from. She wonders quietly what kinds of perils await them in Neverland. Why is the fearsome pirate so afraid of a place he spent so many years in?

A wave of stiflingly heated humidity washes over them as the ship crashes through the barrier between lands and Emma finds herself wishing she'd been better prepared for this. The cool chill of Storybrooke is far behind her now. As each of them peel off layers of clothing, Emma notices Hook doesn't bat an eyelid.

Eyes forward on the mountainous island on the horizon, he stands firm, sweat breaking on his brow under the weight of all his heavy leather. She wants to help him, to reach out. She knows how much it is costing him to do this for them. Especially her. The woman who left him chained at the top of a bean stalk, the woman who left him chained in a foreign city. She's the one who keeps betraying him and yet he keeps coming back.

Killian Jones is inside of this man. Lurking just below the surface.

Maybe that's why he keeps his leather costume on, hiding himself under layers of _pirate_.

Despite the day time living on in Storybrooke, in Neverland it is nightfall and Hook reminds them all that their bodies are going to experience a significant shift in adjustment to this realm, "You will tire when you usually feel awake. You will feel hungry and ill at once. This land is horrifying for the beings that reside here, but it will always be more dangerous by the effect it will have on your bodies."

As his words settle over them, Emma feels the tiredness begin to collapse around them. She looks across the deck at everyone as they collectively yawn and sway with the motion of the ship, as though they're in a dreamy haze. Neverland already frightens her, she can't imagine what Henry is going through.

"How long til shore, Captain?" Gold asks, the sure sound of distrust still evident in his speech.

Hook does not deviate from his line of sight, "I count two hours. Get some rest."

Emma frowns. This caring side of Hook is not one she's had the chance to see, but she knows something of what she had told him earlier in the day must have stuck with him, affected him on that compassionate level, or he wouldn't have come back.

As Gold leads everyone below deck, Hook slowly turns his gaze to focus on her, "You too, Swan. I know you're tough, but don't for a moment think you're immune to Neverland's hold."

She squares her shoulders, "I don't think I'll sleep very well."

He looks right at her, never backing down. It frightens her how he can see right into her, how he just knows her without even trying, "You'll be of no use to your boy tired, lass."

She nods, accepting his words, but not moving an inch. Instead she comes to stand by him, watching the horizon, her heart beating faster and faster with every swell of every wave on the rough seas, "So that's it?"

Something in his jaw ticks at the fact that she's not listening to him, but he answers her anyway, "Aye. Most fearsome land you will encounter by far."

"The stories I've heard made it out to be a lot less harsh."

His head tilts and a hand runs across his brow as though he's contemplating something that might offend her. In the end he decides to just say it, "Your world's versions of our tales are hardly relevant here, Swan. As much as you may wish to deny it, your best asset here is me."

She knows he's right and she knows she shouldn't provoke him, but he's so adept at reading her and she wants him to know that she can give what she gets all the way back as well, "Says the man who can't even handle the heat here." He had been adjusting their course, eyes out over the ocean, but he looks to her again, something akin to confusion and fear in his eyes. She raises her eyebrows, pointedly watching a bead of sweat slide down his neck, "Why don't you just take your coat off?"

And just as soon as that frightened expression had crossed his face, it is replaced by one of jest and he is back to the cocky innuendo wielding pirate she's come to know, "Ah, I knew you'd stuck around to get me naked." He leans a fraction closer to her, smiling in that smug way he does, "I could take you here, you know? But what would your parents think?"

She rolls her eyes, refusing to lose focus on what they were talking about, "Hook, seriously. Just take your coat off. It's hot here, it's not a weakness."

The laughter immediately vanishes from his face at her persistence and the transition ages him greatly. For a second Emma can truly see how old he is behind his young face, "I'd rather not, princess."

She can hear the finality in his tone, but she won't give up on him, just as he seems unable to give up on her, "You know I can see a wall a mile off. You think I have trust issues, look at yourself, Hook. Now I'm trying here. And I appreciate all your help, but I need you to do this with me." She steps up closer to him, placing a tentative hand on the lapel of his jacket, "We're the same. And we've got to stick together, so let me in a little."

She's not sure why she's begun to feel so strongly about this. It could be that she has almost lost her family too many times to count and she's only known them for just over a year as it is. It could be that they're sailing headlong into an unknown place with people she doesn't completely trust. Or it could just be that despite facing a giant at the top of a beanstalk, Hook kept her level headed and sure of herself and she just needs that now. Whatever the reason, she knows that Killian Jones is in the body of this pirate somewhere and she wants to find him.

His hook braces against the wheel and he moves his hand up to meet hers against the soft leather. And together they push the coat over his shoulders and down his arms. It falls to the ground with a soft whoosh, taking with it a layer of Hook and leaving a shiny new piece of Killian in its wake.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Emma asks, her face only inches from his, her eyes staring into the depths of him for once.

He reaches forward, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "Revealing any part of myself is tough work, lass. You should know that better than anyone."

And she does. She knows exactly how hard it is. Because she wasn't a better person. She wasn't able to do what he so desperately wanted from her. She betrayed his trust and ran away despite her better judgement, "I'm getting better."

He nods, taking a step back towards the wheel to steer the Jolly Roger on course. "That you are, Swan. That you are."

She wonders later why he didn't make a move that night. She had been vulnerable and shaken and he had been letting his guard down. They were a perfect combination of messy and complicated and needy.

But the answer comes to her only hours later as they finally reach the shore, the sun rising and the heat becoming overwhelmingly disgusting. Hook seeks her eyes out as he removes his vest, sliding the sleeves of his shirt up past his elbows as well. He knows she might be ready to reveal parts of herself to him, but there is still so much that she's unsure of sharing with anyone. So he's telling her with his actions that he's at that same point too. He's carefully not revealing everything about himself.

As they all make their way from the ship to the sandy coastline of Neverland, Emma catches Hook's eye and nods.

It's an unspoken agreement between them. That she won't leave him, but that when she feels weak and she breaks that promise, he will come back for her.

This is more than difficult for both of them, but as she steps from the ship to the shore, Hook takes her hand, squeezing it gently. They'll do this together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello shipmates, _

_I couldn't stop myself. I have a five chapter arc set out for this little tale and will update when life permits, but hopefully won't go longer than a week between updates :) I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read the first chapter and I hope you like what I do with the rest of the fic!_

_These will be five consecutive snippets from Neverland, but they won't all flow from one chapter to the next. Any amount of time could pass between them._

_Come play on Tumblr (wonder24) and enjoy!_

..:::..

Together

Part Two

..:::..

Emma's breath catches in her throat as she tries to scream out to her parents who are rapidly disappearing behind a wall of vines and leaves. Adjusting to Neverland's living landscape has been difficult to say the least. The island is alive with every fibre of its being, constantly trying to drive the intruders away, wanting its land to be free of the people that walk its treacherous ground.

She abruptly changes direction, running full pelt back at the wall, slamming into it as the vines thicken and threaten to take her with them into the depths of green. She leans back, just allowing her hands to push against it, hoping that the magic within her will do the rest. Concentrating on the tingling feeling coursing through her, she presses a little more solidly on the leaves, letting a sob break free of her when nothing happens. Nothing moves, nothing appears and her parents are gone from her once more.

It has been days – weeks? She can't tell – since she last saw Henry disappear through that portal and she is having the hardest time staying strong. She just wants her son back in her arms and this damn island is playing games of hide and seek with her. She punches a fist against the wall, collapsing under the pain she is experiencing. Her skin burns with the clinging heat of this world and her eyes sting with the tears she can't stop pouring from her.

She doesn't even flinch this time when the vines try to tangle their way around her.

Or when those vines become arms pulling her free.

"Come on, love. We'll find another way around."

Despite the sweat dripping off her by the gallon, she feels pleasantly warm against Hook's side, his solid form offering her comfort from the perils of this realm. She doesn't speak, just continues to let the tears fall and she realises that she hasn't allowed herself this luxury whilst being here on the search for her son. She hasn't allowed herself to appear weak, but right now she couldn't care less what she looks like to the pirate, she just needs to mourn.

They walk for what feels like hours and the sun is setting once more on a day she's not quite sure has been long enough to call productive. But the days are different here and she is sure that the sun will rise again within only two hours only to set again three hours after that. As her feet carry her evermore towards another part of the forest, she hears the sound of water running and realises with a lurch of her stomach and a stabbing pain in her head that she is ridiculously thirsty.

"Can we find water?" she speaks quietly, but Hook still jumps when he hears her voice.

He subtly moves them to the right a little, following a path he knows will lead them to the water they so desperately seek, "Ah, she speaks."

Despite her outlook on the world right now, she still manages to roll her eyes at him, "I'm thirsty."

"I gathered."

He leads them further down a trail that almost seems to be marked out for them, following the sounds of the water running downstream to the Neverland ocean. Emma rushes forwards as the river comes into view, kneeling on the bank and reaching out. But before her fingertips can feel the water, she is being pulled back once more by Hook.

"What the hell?" she exclaims, facing the pirate with a piercing glare.

He lets go of her wrist as she shakes away from him, "I don't think it's safe, Emma."

She registers the seriousness of his tone, but ignores it as she argues with him, "I can't even tell how long it has been since either one of us has just stopped to have a break and you suddenly don't think this is safe?" She knows her anger is being brought on by missing Henry and her annoyance at the sticky hot air, but it feels good to feel something at this point in time, so she continues to yell at him, "Take me to _safe_ water then, Hook!"

And the band sort of breaks for the pirate then, because he has done everything in his power to be the right kind of person for this woman. He has tried to show her his true self and to help her find her son and he has practically given her his ship, the only thing he has left that is truly _his_. So when she tests him, he bites, "I am not your tour guide, Swan. You find it yourself."

Emma steps up to him them, defiance flashing across her features. They're both beyond exhausted and in desperate need of rest and she knows that's the only reason they're picking a stupid fight over something she knows he would be right about. But she will not let him see her weakness, "I say this water is fine, Hook."

He raises his eyebrows, gesturing towards the river with his hook. "Then by all means, drink up," he says, turning away from the water and beginning to walk back to the forest.

She shakes her head at him, taking a tentative step towards the water and reaching out to skim her hand across the top, relishing in the cool slide of the liquid across her simmering skin. She dips her hand just below the surface, scooping the water and leaning forward to sip.

And that's when she sees it. She sees the mop of brown hair, the flash of pale skin smudged with dirt and dried blood, her son. She sees Henry.

The thirst that has been driving her mad for hours disappears in an instant and she scrambles to her feet, running in the direction of her son. Her voice sounds strained when she calls out to him and she realises that there are tears streaming down her face. "Henry!" she tries, again and again, crying until her throat is dry once more, "Henry, slow down."

She begins to fear that something is dreadfully wrong when the sun rises in the sky. She can't have been running that long. Could she? But the more she thinks about it, the more she realises how fatigued she is feeling. This place is the stuff of fantasy and children's tales and yet it truly is the most horrifying land she has ventured through. Hook wasn't joking when he had told them all about their bodies becoming their worst enemy because right now she can feel hers failing her.

Her heart pounds in her chest as she falls slowly, her awareness racing back to her. She's suspended in the river, the pale hands of a mermaid pulling her gently under the surface. She kicks and thrashes, trying to call out, but her voice only escaping her into bubbles of water. The feelings of complete helplessness wash over her and she lets herself succumb to them, no longer trying to hold her breath.

But just as she gives up, a hand wraps around her wrist and pulls. Her eyes lock onto the jewelled fingers and she knows who is trying to save her and that's enough for her to remember Henry and why she has to fight with everything she's got. With renewed strength she kicks against the hands dragging her down and thrusts herself upwards, breaking the surface of the water and gasping in lungfuls of air.

Hook drags her to the grassy bank and pulls her completely out of the water. "Emma," he whispers, his voice like a spell washing over her, the curve of his hook sliding up and down her torso, making her tingle with the anticipation of a promise not yet made.

"I'm sorry," she splutters, water spilling from her lungs still.

His hand combs through her hair, trying to calm her, "You weren't to know." She takes another few shuddering breaths, "Although it's high time you began trusting me, love."

She nods, not even questioning it. "What was that?" she asks looking over her shoulder at the river.

"The mermaids," Hook answers, "They practiced a dark hypnotic magic and were sentenced to life evermore in the water." His eyes wander to the river where bubbles are still rising to the surface from the bitter turmoil he knows will be going on deep in the water. The mermaids will not be impressed with losing prey.

"I saw Henry."

He nods, knowing she had, "You were calling for him." He says it simply enough but she's beginning to understand the nuances of his speech and knows that he is expressing a deep concern. Her throat feels like sandpaper so she can only deduce that she has been screaming for her son and she feels beyond horrible that she made Hook go through watching her almost die like that just to prove a point.

Before she can find the right words to express how sorry she is, he pulls her to her feet, "Come on, Swan. We have much ground to cover before next nightfall."

She follows behind him, watching as he deftly steps over rocks and tree roots without one stumble. This man, he keeps coming back for her and she's not quite sure what to do with that knowledge. She's not sure how to behave around someone who returns and actually _wants_ to be around her.

"Hook," she calls out gently.

He turns around, only a few steps ahead, "Aye?"

She reaches out, taking his hand in hers, "I do trust you."

He sort of smiles at her, one of those sly half smiles like he know something no one else does. No words pass from his lips as he turns back to the path, taking another step, Emma's hand still safely tucked in his.

..:::..


	3. Chapter 3

_A'hoy shipmates,_

_Another chapter for you! You're all cluey people, so I'm sure you can figure out the italics are the past, but I thought I might mention it anyway :)_

_Hope you guys are still liking this little tale. Feel free to come chat to me about it on Tumblr (wonder24), or anything Captain Swan related for that matter! _

_Enjoy. _

..:::..

Together

Part Three

..:::..

_Hook runs through the forests, escaping the vines and branches that try to consume him as he moves. He _has_ to get to the camp as soon as possible; he _needs_ to see Peter Pan. Letting Baelfire go was a mistake, he had known that the second his ship was void of the young boy, Milah's young boy. _

_His heart pounds in his chest, his lungs burning with the need to stop and catch his breath. But stopping can't be an option right now. He has to find the shadowy Pan and bargain for Bae. He wants his chance at a family back. Despite the pain and the heartache and the boy's obvious hate for him, he wants to make it right, he wants Bae in his life._

_He breaks into a clearing, halting as the Lost Boys immediately look upon him, "Pirate. What business do you have here?"_

_Hook's chest heaves as his exertion catches up with him and he can't seem to form the words he needs. One of the older of the boys steps forward, knocking his long cane against the backs of Killian's knees, sending him to the ground, "Why are you here?" he questions again, his bone thin form looming over the crouched pirate._

"_I-I need Pan."_

_A bark of laughter comes from the Lost Boys, "You think you have a right?"_

"_Please. He has my boy."_

_The end of the cane touches under his chin and pushes up, raising Hook's head, forcing him to look the Lost Boy in the eye, "You refused knowledge of this boy only days ago, Hook," he sneers._

"_I lied."_

"_Pan does not take kindly to liars," he removes the cane, letting the pirate's head fall once more._

"_Please."_

_But the boys do not speak again. A muted gasp runs through the group and Hook raises his head again, watching as the shadowy figure floats through the air above the bowed heads of the Lost Boys. A shocking whisper comes from his form, though he has no lips to speak from. It's like a hiss and a shout all at once and Hook cringes away from the sound, "Baelfire is mine now. He is my property, my boy. You will leave this place, pirate. You will run."_

_His body can't move under the weight of the shadow's words. His family has been stolen from him again, but it's not that which is crippling him. It is the knowledge that if he were to fight tonight he would be killed and leaving Baelfire fatherless again is not an option he wishes to entertain. So he remains crouched until the threat of Pan, having said his piece, is out of his presence. _

_The Lost Boys begin to move toward him, doing right by their master, chasing him from this clearing and back into the depths of the dark forest. He breaks down as he reaches a place where he knows he will be safe from the clutches of Pan and his crew. His eyes shoot upwards, trying to scan the sky to guide him back to his ship. He has failed, but he will not let this be the end. _

..:::..

His feet crunch against the broken branches on the ground and he knows there has been a struggle here. Leaving Emma at Pixie Hollow had been difficult, but he knows she is so much better off there than she is here. Just seeing the devastation around Pan's camp is enough to tip off that there had been fights here, bloody fights.

A hand reaches out to grab his boot as he treads slowly further into the clearing and he looks down to see a familiar face begging him with her eyes to help her.

"Tamara?"

She wheezes in response and he notices her shirt is covered in blood.

Too much blood.

His eyes harden as he looks upon this woman. She had beat him and manipulated him and stolen Emma's son. But in this moment she is a dying woman looking to not die alone.

He crouches down, reaching out to grasp her hand as her breathing becomes more laboured and her eyes more fearful. He bows his head and asks, "Do you know where Henry is?"

Her eyes slip shut at the effort it takes to answer, but with a bare whisper, she replies, "Pan."

He wishes with everything he is that she had not replied in that manner, because if Peter Pan has the boy, there is only one way to get him back.

..:::..

_His sword slices through the air doing nothing to deter the shadow, but everything to keep the Lost Boys at bay. It has become his ritual, his routine. As often as he can he approaches Pan's camp and fights for Bae's life, he fights to get the boy back. That ever present shadow hisses his harsh words though, never allowing the boy to go free._

"_He is mine."_

"_I think not," Hook emphasizes, cutting the sword through the air again._

_The shadow presses towards him, "Surrender yourself and you can be with him here."_

_But the thought is not one which appeals to him. He wants Bae back, not to become some crony for the dark shadow. They are pirates, they will walk free, "Never."_

"_Then perhaps you care not about him as you think you do."_

"_You know nothing of our bond."_

"_I know that when the boys cry for their homes at night he calls for his papa. I know that you are not him."_

_Killian's footing falters momentarily as that news settles over him, but he soon raises his sword again, "That's not true."_

_The shadow whisks past him and circles back around, trapping the pirate in his place, "Hook, allow me to take your shadow. It will take away your burdens, it will give you peace."_

_The hiss is more of a whisper now, softer, somehow more friendly. He leans toward it, captivated by the feeling it is giving him, "No," he answers, though his voice doesn't carry that conviction it had mere moments ago._

"_Come now, Captain. Let's rid you of your pain."_

_But no sooner has he said it, a pain like no other rips through him as he feels his shadow being taken from him. He slams his body to the ground, rolling out from under the grips of Pan, trying to find the most effective way to put some distance between him and the camp, "Not today, Pan," he says, this time with force._

_The shadow hisses once more, but retreats, "Your shadow will be mine, pirate."_

_And he knows that one day that could very well be true._

..:::..

In the stifling humidity he has had no need for a coat, but he pulls a square handkerchief from his pocket to drape across Tamara's face, a sign of respect for a woman he hates. He stands and walks towards the camp, knowing that Pan will find him.

Sure enough, the shadow is with him in mere moments, sending chills through him.

"Long time, pirate."

Hook spins to face Pan, "Haven't needed to bother since Bae escaped you." It's probably not his smartest choice, teasing the shadow, but the satisfaction is rife and with the pain coming his way he knows he's going to need that.

Pan swoops at him, the cool shadow not doing much to keep the heat at bay, "Why _are_ you here?"

"I am surrendering."

The glowing eyes of the shadow narrow, "But your Baelfire is long gone. What do you want?"

He takes a deep breath, "Henry."

"No." The word is out before Hook has even finished saying his name.

"Come now, Pan. You've wanted me for centuries. I shall only give you this one chance."

The shadow circles upwards for a moment in contemplation, before coming to rest in front of Hook, "I'm listening."

..:::..

Emma has never been more grateful to see a pirate and a young boy running toward her in her life. She stands up from the tree stump she had been resting against and steps into her son's hug as he crashes into her. "Oh Henry," she sighs into his hair, "I'm so happy to see you."

She stands suddenly, looking at the pirate, "And you. You found him." Her arm reaches out to encompass him as well and the three of them stand there in a silent hug for a long moment, "Thank you," she breathes.

As Henry begins to pull away, Emma feels compelled to check him over to make sure he really is okay, but even as she does so, a couple of the fairies from the hollow come over to take the young boy's hands and lead him to the mossy ground where they can allow their pixie magic to heal him completely. She watches them carefully as they lead Henry not 50 paces away, making sure that he remains in her sight.

"Thank you," she says again, turning to face Hook after a moment, "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

The pirate reaches out to grasp her hand in his, "I would do anything for you, lass."

And she knows it to be true. She squeezes his hand and leans into his side as she watches the fairies glimmer and glow in the light of the setting sun, dancing across the air above her son's head, they drop colours from their tiny hands, spells and magic that is making Henry smile.

She feels cool metal on her cheek and gasps at the contact, turning her head as he so wishes. She sees tears in his eyes, but doesn't question them. It's been emotional for all of them and she knows that Peter Pan is not someone to be messed with, "Hook," she whispers.

And then his lips are on hers, gently brushing and lingering. They pull back from each other just for a moment, getting their bearings, seeking out each other's reaction. She can feel his breath on her lips though and her eyes flutter shut before she really has a say in it, his lips touching hers again not seconds later.

She presses herself into him, not thinking about the fact they're out in the open and her son can very clearly see them, she just wants this stress free moment with Killian Jones, the man who keeps coming back for her, who keeps saving her family. His hand brushes against her jaw, tilting her head slightly as he deepens the kiss, his tongue yearning to taste her, to lock onto her and never let her go.

But he knows that can't be the case. So he's allowing himself this moment of selfishness, this taste of wonder before he knows he has to let her go. His deal has been struck and he will never leave this place.

He breaks away, but holds her close, his forehead resting against hers, "We must locate the others, the island safe for us no longer."

She takes a deep breath, knowing that getting home needs to be her priority right now, but wanting nothing more than to keep doing whatever _this_ is with the pirate, "How will we get home?"

They're without a bean, without a portal and in a place that absolutely terrifies her. His thumb strokes her cheek and he leans in to kiss her forehead, "You leave that to me, princess."

..:::..


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi you dear beautiful things, _

_Thanks for sticking it out with me. This is the 2__nd__ last chapter of this little fic I started just after the finale aired! Hopefully you guys all love it! :) Thank you all for your gorgeous reviews and apologies for the delay in posting this chapter! _

..:::..

Together

Part Four

..:::..

For the first time in weeks, she feels amazing when she wakes up. Her son is curled up next to her and she takes a moment to watch him sleep so peacefully before she rolls over and out of bed. Hook is usually above deck early and she'd like to speak to him before the rest of their motley crew awakens about what has been happening between them these last few days.

It hadn't taken long to find everyone else once they had Henry. Hook knows the ins and outs of Neverland exceptionally well and was able to track everyone down before nightfall, of which Emma was so grateful. As they had trekked through the forest, back towards the water, she had been able to speak with Henry about his ordeal and how he had escaped the clutches of Peter Pan. Being able to do that and not have to worry about finding everybody had been a big relief for her, but she knows that Hook may have been helping her so much due to the moment they had shared together at pixie hollow.

Whatever that moment may have been.

The sounds of the waves lapping against the side of the ship greet her as she steps onto the deck. Her eyes land immediately at the helm, expecting to see the captain pouring over some kind of map or key. But he's not there. She does a quick scan of the rest of the upper deck before surmising that he must either be below deck or he's not on the ship at all and instead on land. He has done that a few times in the last couple of days, gone searching for ways for them to get home without a bean. Nevertheless, she decides to check his cabin anyway, just in case.

The narrow hallway leads to an open door and she can see already that he's not there. But her heart beats a little faster with the anticipation of entering anyway. She closes the door behind her, not wanting anybody to see her and wonder what she's doing. She can't even explain it to herself, let alone someone else. She just wants to know more about him.

Her hands reach out to touch the rich mahogany of his desk, the wooden surface littered with papers and trinkets of all his travels. There are so many little things she recognises. A small vial of fairy dust, the way it shines so different to the fairy dust from the Enchanted Forest, a map of Neverland and, she frowns as she leans in closer to make sure, a note addressed to her.

She picks it up, opening the paper and reading his neat script.

_Emma,_

_I had hoped you would find your way to my bed chambers under different circumstances, however as it stands, this may be the only occasion you enter this room._

_I need for you to take this ship to the centre of the Neverland waters and pour the fairy dust into the wind. It will guide you and your family home, my love. _

_I must remain here for the rest of my days, Pan will see to it. I regret immensely that this is the way by which you got your son back, though seeing you together makes me happier than a pirate should like to express. _

_I promised I would always come back for you, but I fear I must break my word. It is not done lightly, princess and with a heavy heart I wish you goodbye._

_Killian_

She folds the paper again, a frown forming on her face. This would not stand. He saved her family, he saved her. And she would find some way to repay him. She throws the letter back down on the desk and opens the door. She knows where Pan's camp is, it'll only take her a few hours to get there. With resolve she exits the captain's quarters and makes her way towards where she knows everyone else is sleeping.

Waking them up will be the first part of the day. Saving Hook will be the second.

..:::..

"Tell me again, Miss Swan, why we must all drag our feet across this forsaken island to find the pirate?"

Emma rolls her eyes as she continues to step forward, over broken branches and through muddy slush on the ground, "Because _Gold_, there are people I trust and people I don't trust in this group and I would prefer to keep us all together."

She wipes sweat from her brow, knowing that the insane heat must be getting to them all. She wishes she could have just gone on this trek alone, but if she has her way she'll be opening a portal as soon as they find Hook and throwing them all in. Deals with Pan be damned. They will all make it out of here alive and together if she has anything to say about it.

Her fingers brush against the pocket of her jeans where the small vial lay in wait. She only hopes her memory of where Peter Pan's camp is located is accurate.

Henry marches by her side, never complaining, never questioning and she is grateful for that. She's not sure she's ready to answer the questions her inquisitive son is sure to have about the pirate captain. It's a complicated enough situation in her mind as it is and she's not sure she needs to be working through that as well as trying to find Hook in this muggy heat and keeping the rest of the search party from killing each other.

"It's only a little further, mom. I remember this," Henry's eyes are looking upon a large tree with distinctive yellow leaves adorning its branches. It is the only one amongst all the greenery and Emma has no doubts it acts as a guide for many trying to find Pan's camp.

She nods, "When we get there, I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll call you when it's safe."

The pout she receives reminds her so much of Neal that she loses her breath for a moment. But this isn't the time to be thinking about her ex. Thoughts of Henry's father lead her to those complicated thoughts of Hook and she needs to be focussed. She needs to get everyone out of this alive.

Her feet make a crunching noise on fallen leaves as she steps under a branch and into a clearing, knowing immediately that this is the place they need to be. She turns around quickly, ushering Henry back a few paces until Regina has her arm securely around him. Their eyes meet for a second and she knows that despite their differences, they have very similar interests when it concerns the boy they both call their son.

She knows he's in safe hands.

Casting her eyes over the group once more, she nods at her parents, letting them know that she wants to be here, she needs to be doing this. They return the nod and she turns her body back towards the clearing, taking a couple of cautious steps.

The weather is still extremely hot, but there's something else in the air here that gives her shivers. It's like shade has descended over her but it's doing nothing to dull the harshness of the heat. And then she looks up and she sees them, the multitudes of shadows swimming in the air, clawing at each other, trying to get closer to the ground, but never being able to. They circle above her head, a testimony to Peter Pan's choice of punishment.

Her hand raises almost involuntarily, trying to touch the sky of shadows, trying to bring one down to her, to see if she can help. But as a smoky tendril of cool touches her fingertips, she hears a raspy voice and is snapped back to reality, Peter Pan himself approaching her, his shadowy form bringing with it his own feel of darkness.

"Uh uh, dear. I wouldn't touch." Pan swoops towards her, his voice making her want to cover her ears, "They're not particularly…kind."

She raises her eyebrows at that, "And you are?"

Though there's no expression on his face, she can hear the smile in his voice, "I'm going to let you leave here with your family right now. I think that is very kind."

"Not without Killian."

He laughs, a cutting sound that makes her soul ache, "Oh no. No, no, no. We have a deal, Emma. One he must honour." His cool touch threatens her personal space as he whispers in her ear, "Unless you would prefer I take your son?"

And it's an impossible choice, because she wants none of this. She wants for no one to die under her care, she wants out.

Then through the murky heat and the cool shadows, she notices the distinctive appendage of the very man she is looking for. "Hook," she says quietly, taking in his wounded appearance.

"Emma, I told you to go."

She shakes her head, ignoring the way her skin brushes against Pan's form in the process, "Not without you. There's no deal."

"Unfortunately there is, lass. I cannot leave this land."

She edges closer. If she can just grab him and get him into the forest, they have a chance of out running Pan long enough to get through the portal, "There has to be another way."

"There is. But it is not a fate I wish for you to endure. Go now, be safe with your family."

Her fingers run over the vial of fairy dust she knows she has hidden in her pocket, "But…"

"Swan. Go."

His eyes are fierce, he knows that she only has a small amount of time to get out of there before Pan just takes them all hostage. He needs her to listen to him, to leave.

This is it then, this is where it all has to happen, she decides. It's not ideal, but it's her only option to get everyone out alive.

She turns, slipping her hand into her pocket and uncapping the vial. She pulls it free of her jeans and throws it into the breeze, letting it cascade around her in a golden whirl. Her eyes meet Henry's through the branches of the trees keeping them hidden and he knows now is the time she's calling him forward. Now is when they have to jump.

He rushes towards the circle of light that is forming in the ground, ushering everyone forward with him.

"Hook, come on!" Emma calls over the sounds of the portal opening. But Pan has his shadowy grip around the pirate's arms, tugging him backward.

"Emma, you need to follow your boy."

And it hits Emma all at once the position she's in, "Hook, I'm choosing you. You have to try here. I've come back for you!"

Mary Margaret and David have made sure Henry jumped first, followed by Regina and Gold, and now they stand at the portal's edge, hands outstretched to their daughter, "Emma, sweetheart. We need to go."

The sound of her mother's voice beckons her, but she can't take her eyes off Killian Jones. The look in his eyes expressing the true fear he is feeling, "Listen to her, Emma. Don't leave your son for me."

She feels tears in her eyes threatening to fall, "But-"

"No. You must leave."

Pan's grip seems to tighten on Hook, pulling him further away. Emma knows she has no chance of getting to him and then getting them back to the portal before it closes now. Her mind flicks to Henry and she knows that it's the right thing to do. She could never leave her son without her.

Mary Margaret's small hand closes around hers and they make their way back to the portal.

Emma spares a look over her shoulder just before she jumps and sees what she had hoped she wouldn't. Peter Pan's hands drag Hook tortuously away from the portal and into darkness before she takes that final step over the edge and into her own world of darkness.

..:::..

_Please don't hate me! Thoughts?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Look, look! I finally finished something! Be proud :)_

_Hope you lovelies enjoy this! I have enjoyed every second of writing it and am actually pretty proud of this little fic :) Thank you for sticking it out with me!_

..:::..

Together

Part Five

..:::..

Even the wind is warm here, the uncomfortable lick of humidity seeping into every facet of the Neverland weather, but still he runs. He runs until his chest aches and his eyes sting. And then he runs some more.

It hadn't been a planned move, it had just sort of happened. Weeks after Pan had claimed his shadow and made him one of his own, Hook had been sent to collect the latest boy to arrive on the island and bring him back to the camp.

But halfway to the dock he saw the mast for a tall ship off in the distance. A ship which was docked only half a mile from where he was supposed to be headed. A tug at his heart made him frown as the feelings all came rushing back to him with an unexpected force.

He remembered finding Henry and returning him to his family, he remembered the portal swallowing his only chance at being a part of something good, he remembered the feeling of agony having his shadow ripped from him and he realised in a flash of pure pain how much he cares for Emma Swan and how that hadn't changed one bit even since having his shadow taken.

So he runs. Away from Peter Pan and his despair and pain and runs towards the Jolly Roger with its promise of hope.

The familiar sound of his boots touching the wooden deck nearly brings tears to his eyes and he can't remember why he thought this was never an option. Just running. The reality of the situation almost doesn't even hit him. But then he's a few hundred metres out in the ocean when he remembers that there is no way back to Storybrooke.

He throws his hook into the wooden steering wheel, wrenching it out moments later only to punch it in again, crying out in frustration and anger. He'll be stuck out here for the rest of his days, in this limbo between lands, never able to return to the island to collect fairy dust to travel with for the knowledge that he will be caught by the notorious Pan to live out the rest of his never ending life in slavery. With a defeated growl he sinks to the ground and lets his rediscovered emotions consume him.

It could be minutes that he wallows, or it could be days. He's not really in control of his body in that time and allows the images of Emma falling through that portal without him to overtake every part of his being. Her blonde hair flying through the air as she reaches out to him, trying to take him with her even when the moment couldn't be more impossible.

And when the sirens call to him, it's her voice he hears, those dastardly mermaids trying to drag him into their depths of taunting evil. He tries to block it out at first, resting his left side against the deck of his ship and covering his right ear with his hand. But the mermaids soon figure him out and use the ship to amplify their voices beneath him, calling out to him in Emma's voice, making him miss her even more.

When it gets to be too much and he finally glances over the edge of the ship he sees something both terrifying and beautiful. Hundreds of mermaids in the pale moonlight, their skin glowing in the water as they reach out to him. "No," he cries, squeezing his eyes shut, "Please just leave me."

The desperation in his voice must register with the water bound spirits because when he reopens his eyes he sees only one siren left behind, her hair a weird hybrid of silver and blonde as though she had tried to copy Emma's but couldn't quite get the shade right. No one could recreate her, not even these witches with their hallucinations.

"We can feel your magic, Killian. Dark magic all around you." Her voice still sounds like Emma and his heart aches for her, "For the price of information we can offer you passage to that which you seek most."

His eyes sharpen to focus on this solitary mermaid, "Why?"

"We wish to learn of the shadow stripping ways. Allow us to examine you."

She answers without hesitation, without any sense of deceit and Hook does very well to not simply agree straight away, "Explain to me my passage."

He blinks and the mermaid is closer to his ship, her head still just bobbing above the water, "You would be transported on the same route your love took. We could reunite you both. Just let us look." Her body moves swiftly again and this time her arm reaches out, a thin line of light seemingly pulling her from the water and allowing her to climb aboard, "I'll be fast."

Too exhausted to argue, he sits back and watches this mermaid who almost looks like Emma inspect his feet where his shadow had once been attached. A slow grin overtakes her face after a long while of looking and Hook knows in that moment that he has let something truly horrible happen in Neverland. But he can hardly begin to feel bad when he feels the rocking of his ship.

Looking over the edge again, Hook notices the glow of the hundreds of mermaids all swirling just below the surface of the water. The siren on board his ship jumps over the edge with her smile still in place as she begins to revert back to her true form, "Hold on, Killian Jones."

And he does as he's told.

..:::..

It's not easy to adjust to life at home without Killian there. Yes she has her family, her son, her parents...but there's something missing from her life and she can feel it very prominently every time she takes a walk down by the docks and sees a small dingy in the rented space where the Jolly Roger had once resided, its tall masts creaking and groaning with the sway of the water.

The docks are quiet now and it makes her nervous and burdened with a strong sense of guilt.

He had done everything in his power to make her happy. Everything he could possibly do to save her family. And what had she given him in return? A one way ticket to the place his soul may never return from.

She feels her magic simmering beneath the surface of her skin, tingling and aching all at once, reminiscent of that Neverland humidity. It's completely unpleasant and keeps her up at night wondering how she can make it better. She knows it's the magic within her trying to reach out to Killian. She knows what it implies. And she isn't as surprised as she had thought she would have been.

Neal had returned to Storybrooke while they had been in Neverland, bringing with him Aurora. They had explained that they were the warriors for this end of the realm connection, while Phillip and Mulan had remained in the Enchanted Forest trying to establish a link between the two lands. The true love connection between Aurora and Phillip was going to be their pathway, their guide to transcend the lands.

Aurora had explained the feeling as an uncomfortable tickle beneath her skin. A feeling Emma was becoming very aware of.

Falling for a pirate had never been in her life plan. Hell, falling for anyone hadn't been a part of her life since before Henry had been born. She had raised herself to never trust, to never fall under that particular spell. However she's finding that it's not really a choice anymore. She just feels it.

Henry knows that there's something wrong with his mother and often curls up next to her when she finds rest at night on the couch. She hasn't slept in her bed for weeks, her heart aching for a man in Neverland.

"Mom, we can go back."

She loves Henry for suggesting it. It's crossed her mind at least once an hour since they've been home. Anton has been trying to grow more beans, but the earth beneath Storybrooke has been through an upheaval since the almost destruction of the town and because the magic was almost sapped from everything he's finding it hard to cultivate land.

"You can't. I won't risk losing you again."

"We have to get Hook back though. I like him."

She smiles against the crown of Henry's head, "Yeah kid, I like him too."

They sleep then, Emma's dreams swirling with dark shadows and causing her to wake up not two hours later feeling like she had just stepped into the Neverland heat. She rolls off the couch wanting to cool down and forget her nightmares, but her feet carry her from the apartment, out into the darkness of the night.

She can't seem to escape thoughts of Hook following her everywhere she goes and selfishly that's all she wants to do. Just for a moment, she wants to not feel guilty for leaving him, she wants to forget him.

But even as she thinks it, she finds she's made her way to the docks, the salty air drawing her in.

God she misses him.

"Emma."

The name is called to her on a breathy voice and she's certain the wind is merely carrying it by her as a figment of her imagination, but it comes again. Softly still, with a quiet disbelief mixed in, "Emma."

The tickling feeling beneath her skin feels becomes more prominent and she turns around, her mouth dropping open as the pirate steps towards her from across the docks where she can see the Jolly Roger anchored, "Hook?"

A smile of relief crosses his face, "Aye, lass."

And she doesn't even care for a moment. For all she knows she could still be asleep on the couch in her apartment and this all be a dream. But it doesn't matter, because whether this is a dream or real life her reaction was always going to be the same. A matching smile makes its way across her face and she lets her legs carry her towards him at a brisk pace, crashing into his waiting arms when she reaches him.

Her arms immediately wrap around his neck as his lips meet hers tenderly, kissing her like she's his lifeline. She clings to him tighter, letting her feet lift slightly, pushing into him as he tilts his head, pushing right back. There's not a skerrick of air between them, their bodies moulding perfectly to one another.

She mumbles against his lips as he tortures her sweetly with his kiss, "I missed you, I'm so sorry, I never thought I'd see you again."

And his answering words sound just as desperate for her, his voice carrying a broken croak to it as though he has screamed his throat raw. She worries what he has been through, but doesn't want to break away to ask for fear of waking up from what is potentially just a dream.

Her lips feel tingly and bruised when he finally does draw back and when he places his hand against her cheek and she feels the warmth radiating off him she is convinced for the first time that this might actually be real.

"How did you get back?"

He ducks his head and if she didn't know any better, she'd think he was ashamed, "I escaped."

She frowns, "But how?"

He glances back up at her, gaging her sincerity in wanting to know this story, because once she does, he doesn't know if she'll ever look at him the same way. Seeing genuine curiosity in her eyes and no looks of judgement he feels safe though, "The mermaids granted me passage between realms in exchange for information on a particular dark magic."

She pulls back slightly, already beginning to guess exactly what kind of knowledge Hook might be privy to after his time in Neverland, "What happened?"

He bows his head again, "Pan took my shadow, lass."

Her reaction shocks him somewhat, not used to feelings of sympathy directed towards him. But as Emma's hand touches his cheek he finds himself opening up to the idea of having someone care. Because this can't all be him, he can't be the only one feeling this way. Losing your shadow makes you hard and cold, he's seen the effects of it on the band of Lost Boys who roam Neverland after Pan's orders, but all he feels is warm and loved and that gives him this little bubble of hope within himself.

"Hook," her whisper greets him and when his eyes fall upon her he sees the tears, "I'm so sorry. We have to go get it."

His hand squeezes into her almost painfully, "No. I created something horrible there, Emma. The mermaids will tear you apart before Pan gets a chance. We must never return."

"But, your shadow is…"

"It's okay." He's beginning to feel strength within himself and when he cuts her off, he's not lying. "I promised to always return for you. My shadow was but a small cost for that fate."

She smiles through her tears then, leaning into his lips once more, kissing him with a respect he has never had bestowed upon him, "And I promise I won't leave."

..:::..


End file.
